Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle
''Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle ''(Chinese:黄色的小鸡和蓝龟 Huángsè de xiǎo jī hé lán guī literally: 'Yellow Bird and Blue Shelled Turtle') is a Chinese animated anime television series produced by Chinese Moon Studios. The show is about a group of birds living on the Green Grass (Chinese: 绿草地), and the story revolving around a turtle who wants to eat them. The cartoon became popular with Chinese school after its debut in 2005 Cashing in on the cartoon's success, the producer made an animation in 2019. It generated a box office of 80 million yuan during Chinese New Year that year. It is aired on over 40 local TV stations, including Zhejiang Television HAHA TV CCTV and Aniworld Television, Hong Kong's TVB and Taiwan's Momo Kids. The show was also aired in Japan, Korea, Singapore, Hong Kong and North America. As of 2011, an English dub has been aired in Taiwan. In 2010, Warner Bros gained the licence to broadcast the popular children's show on Boomerang.1 But Alpha terminated the contract with Warner Bros before the date of expiration in September 2016 at the expense of US$2 million, thus Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle has been having nothing to do with Warner Bros History Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle ''had episodes when it premiered (2005 to 2007). After it became successful, Creative Power Entertaining created the next 1737 episodes, including 60 exclusive Olympics episodes in 2008 an addition of 20 more episodes to the first season in 2009 In January 2009, its first movie ''Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle The Cute Adventure was launched in China. It has broken the box office record for a Chinese animated film, collecting 30 million yuan during its opening weekend. On the first day of release alone, the movie made 8 million Yuan. According to Beijing News A second movie,The Adventure of the Lost Ducklings, was also released. The movie contains many original songs and the song Eight Little Baby Ducks is used In 2010, Creative Power Entertaining Corporation (CPE) said that it had reached a television license broadcast agreement with Warner Bros Boomerang to air its products. With this deal the popular Chinese cartoon show for children will be aired on Boomerang in 52 countries and regions and in more than 10 different languages. A milestone for China's homegrown animation The third movie, Moon Baby'': The Space Adventure'' was launched in 2011. The fourth movie Mission Intelligent: Adventures of the Red Gyarados followed in 2012.4 The theme and name of all four movies is the animal of the Chinese of the year in which it was released. The second, third, and fourth movies were all released at Chinese New Year. The fourth film reached the highest box office of the film series, 167.619 million yuan. The fifth film is The Big Ark: Adventures in Love & Happiness, the sixth film is Meet the Pegasus and the seventh film is Amazing Yellow Chick ''released on January 31, 2016.5 These films' box office goes down one by one, with ''Amazing Yellow Chick only 67.815 million yuan, so CPE decided to slow down making the film, and the next film is due to release in 2021 Toon Express Group, had plans to make Yellow Chick a very popular and visible television show Like Tweety Pie Description In the year 3010 of the Rooster Calander (a kind of fantasy calendar in the episodes) the ancestor of the bird clan,arrives at the Green Grass to escape the turtles. The birds built a tall iron fence outside their village and called it 'Bird Village'. This leaves the turtles to try and break in any way they can. One day, a turtle suggests that they exercise, get thin and squeeze through the fence. So the turtle ancestor, manages to get through after long exercising, only to die after swallowing a huge rock covered in wool, mistaking it for a big chick. After this incident, the turtles learned not to make the birds of Green Grass angry, for there will be consequences In the year the descendant of Wartortle moves to the opposite of the river separating the forest and the Bird Village with his wife Koffing, due to low hunting ability by Wartortle and the fact that he is no longer regarded a proper turtle. They move there in hope of finding a way to eat the birds, as tales told by ancestors say that the birds there are the best and tastiest. The birds live in the Green Grass happily. The main characters are depicted as school-aged birds that go to school under the tutelage of Pidove The Pigeon Wartortle and Koffing live in a castle far from the village and are trying to hunt the birds for food. But the birds in this time are intelligent and powered with technology. Every time Wartortle appears at the Bird Village, he concocts a plan to catch the birds. Among the bird students, a smart young yellow chick named Choo Choo always finds a way to set Wartortles Traps and save the birds. With the effort of Choo Choo and his friends, Wartortle never captures any birds. At the end of each episode, Wartortle always come back, each time shouting his catchphrase: 'Dang it birds! I will come back again Choo Choo and his friends are portrayed as playful primary school birds, each of whom has his/her own unique characteristic. Tucky is a young parrot who is always flying Taillow is a swallow who likes to work out; he has a crush on Tucky. Rookidee is a cute baby bird who likes to relax. Rookidee is one of the most popular characters in the series. There are many other young, anonymous birds, as well as their teacher Pidove, an old pigeon, who is a scientist and develops machines to protect their school Characters Birds Choo Choo8 (Chinese: 黄小鸡; pinyin:'' Huáng xiǎo jī; literally: 'Happy Chick') Voiced by: Zu Liqing or Zu Qing Choo Choo is the main character of the show. He is a school-aged bird living in the Bird Village of Green Grass Choo Choo is a cute hero character; he's positive, intelligent and always supportive of his friends. He takes a leadership role in his class and hatches from the egg and is Pidove's assistant. Choo Choo is observant and intelligent, and in general, is the often the first to detect danger and see through Wartortle's plots and traps. He also seems to be quite calm and forgiving, as he forgives Wartortle and his family at the end of the first movie for betraying them by sending them a trap-gift. He loves to play pranks and all his friends get mad at him. He also enjoys being treated with offers by Tucky '''Rookidee' (Chinese: 菜鸟; pinyin: Càiniǎo; literally: 'Lazy Bird') Voiced by: Liang Ying a small blue bird He hates working and likes to sleep, but due to his lazy nature he is often the first caught by Wartortle. Rookidee is one of the most intelligent of all of the birds, although this is concealed by his laziness. He also has a habit of falling asleep whenever Wartortle kidnaps the birds. He is sometimes a bit selfish. He has been revealed to hold a varying number of hidden talents throughout the show, such as diving. Wartortle's son Squirtle has an attachment to him, and will often address him as "Brother Rookidee". He is also one of the most popular characters Tucky9 (Chinese: 鹦鹉; pinyin: Yīngwǔ; literally: 'Parrot Bird') Voiced by: Deng Yuting A parrot bird in Green Grass, who always flies. She is one of Pidove's students. She likes pecking and cooking. he is generally liked by all the birds in Green Grass. he has a crush on Choo Choo, and Taillow has a crush on him. Tucky is shown to be the most emotional bird such as crying, and her friends have to calm her down. Tucky is shown to not really like caterpillars, beetles, or bugs crawling on him or seeing one, but she likes pecking flowers, attracting other animals to her beak. Tucky is usually gentle, kind, and sweet to her friends, but is serious when she is angry, usually making Choo Choo or Taillow to calm her down. Her best friend is Calimero, and likes to do various activities with her, such as pecking Taillow '(Chinese: 尾巴; pinyin: Wěibā; literally: 'Boiling Bird') Voiced by: Liu Hongyun : Taillow is the only swallow Bird. He is a school-aged bird that attends the same school as Choo Choo. Taillow is depicted as a jock character of sorts. He is the strongest of his group and enjoys sports and showing off his strength to others. He's quick-tempered and quick to act, often charging headlong into dangerous situations. He has a romantic interest in Tucky and is always on the lookout for opportunities to impress her. He likes to hold Rookidee, but occasionally still treats him as a friend. Taillow's best friend is Choo Choo and likes to help him get rid of Wartortle while he tries to attack the birds. : Despite his strength, he is still physically weaker than Wartortle : : '''Calimero '(Chinese: 卡利梅罗; pinyin: Kǎ lì méi luō; literally: 'Black Bird') Voiced by: Deng Yuting She is a docile and kind female bird who is class president to Choo Choo's class in school. She is revealed in the Olympics special to possess sky bird genes, effectively making her the strongest bird in Bird Village above Taillow She is the most sensible bird, but can sometimes be talkative. She is friends with Jay, and best friends with Tucky, whom the two like to do various activities together. Like Tucky, Calimero is usually gentle and kind but she tends to scold the boy birds (Choo Choo, Taillow and Rookidee) but still hangs out and cares for them. She has a pet owl which is purple called Cailmero Turtles '''Wartortle7 (Chinese:蓝龟; pinyin: Lán guī; literally: 'Blue Shelled Turtle') Voiced by: Zhang Lin : Wartortle is the main antagonist of the series. Like the Birds, his name is a literal pun, as "太狼" or 太郎 is a common Japanese given name meaning "first son", (ie. how English surnames contain words like "Turtly" or "Turtleson") with "Blue" being his family name. : Wartortle is a middle-aged, hen-pecked husband. He lives with his demanding wife, Koffing, in a castle on the hill of Bird village. Wartortle is usually motivated solely by the fear of his wife. He is constantly under her demand to bring home birds for food. : A rather bumbling character, he always concocts elaborate plans and creates fanciful traps to catch the birds, with limited success. He usually ends up being outwitted by the birds, and is often unable to find loopholes in his overly complex plans. His failures to obtain food are met by angry scoldings from his wife and slapstick violence, such as being hit over the head with a frying pan. Even so, his love for Koffing never wavered :: His catchphrase (which he utters out one episode or another each episode) is "Dang it Birds! I'll come back Again/ I'll come back for sure/ I'll be back/ I'll get my revenge!" (mostly "I'll be back" in later seasons, which is based on The Terminator.) Koffing7 (Chinese: 开球; pinyin: Kāi qiú; literally: 'Purple Ball') : Voiced by: Zhao Na The narcissistic wife of Wartortle, She is over-demanding and abusive towards her husband, hitting him with her frying pan whenever his schemes fail; however, she does genuinely love her husband. She is actually very smart and while her husband can think of outlandish inventions to catch birds, her simple ideas are the ones that are actually successful Squirtle10 (Chinese: 乌龟; pinyin: Wūguī; literally: 'Little Turtle) Voiced by: Liang Ying : He is the son of Wartortle and Koffing. He is a cute turtle. He is approximately 2-6 years old in human years. He is a rather large crybaby, but is very innocent. He likes to go out hunting with his father but gets lost most of the time. He plays a large role in the first movie, The Cute Adventure, as well as in the second movie, The Adventure of the Lost Ducklings, the third movie, Moon Baby: The Space Adventure, and the newly released fourth movie, Mission Intelligent: Adventures of the Red Gyarados : He also forms a (mostly) one-sided friendship with Rookidee, and affectionately calls him "Brother Rookidee". Their relationship is highlighted in the second and fifth movie. He has an attachment on Rookidee, but he likes the other bird, such as Choo Choo," and Tucky", and so on : After he left from the Turtle school, his father reluctantly take him to the bird school, where he becomes friends with all the other birds, occasionally aiding them in their struggle against Wartortle : Pets 口语 (KiKi Spoink) Choo Choo's pet (a grey bouncing pig) 烂烂 (LànLan, "Fluffy") Tucky's pet (a black and red kitten) 蛋烂 (DànDan, "Egg") Rookidee's pet (a egg who is way too cute) 打打 (DaDa, "Hitty") Taillow's pet (a pair of boxing gloves who actually wear "Fit") 扢 扢 (GǔGǔ "Chirpy") Calimero's pet (a bird who can create a strong wind by flapping her wings) Media Series 1 Yellow Chick And Blue Turtle August 13 2005 Zhejiang Television HAHA TV 2 Yellow Chick And Sport Game October 30 2008 CCTV-14 3 Joy Of The Sun January 24 2010 Zhejiang Television 4 Around The World In 30 Days August 1 2010 Zhejiang Television 5 Cute Dodging June 1 2011 Zhejiang Television 6 Happy Cute Bang October 16 2011 Zhejiang Television 7 The Cute Carousel June 30 2012 Zhejiang Television 8 The Happy Egg December 8 2012 Zhejiang Television 9 The Happy Birds July 4 2013 CCTV-1 10 Rookidee The Cute Chef December 21 2013 CCTV-1 11 The Wittle Wish June 30 2014 Aniworld Television 12 The Tools Closet September 3 2014 Aniworld 13 14 15